


Mind Pop

by elegant_fleuret



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegant_fleuret/pseuds/elegant_fleuret
Summary: You used your power to help people relive their memories. Having Hisoka as a client almost makes you regret it.





	Mind Pop

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really, really do not like Hisoka. He creeps me out. But... he's also hot af for some strange reason. What better character to try my hand at writing DubCon, amirite?

There used to be a time when the third Thursday of the month was nothing more than another day.  
  
Nearly a a full twelve months at this point, last year’s scheduling book a blissful reminder of past sessions. Back when you had no bad clientele, not even one person that made you cringed when their appointment came. Having the nen ability to go into another person’s mind and draw out specific memories that they could experience in real time led to a _very_ lucrative business, no Hunter’s license needed thank you very much.  
  
A majority of memories requested were of happier times. Of elderly men reminiscing about their wives who had passed, parent wanting to see the smile of their deceased child one more time, even the simple task of finding a lost item. Work was something you looked forward to everyday, your power a godsend in your quest to just be able to bring a pinch of happiness to others.  
  
Until the day _he_ booked you. A mere glance at his name made your skin rippled in disgust and regret.  
  
Today was no different.  
  
The pink nen he had so smoothly called out as Bungee Gum wrapped around your wrist, tightly binding them against your lower back even though he could just as easily over power you with his own strength. No, he needed both his hands free. Simply wouldn’t be able sink his fingertips into your hips, shove his fingers in your mouth, _and_ hold your wrist captive at the same time.  
  
A miracle that his sharp nails hadn’t pierced the velvety soft membrane of your cheek yet as two of his digits had anchored themselves inside your mouth, pulled tight like a fish hook to make sure your head was turned and forced to watch him as he fucked you. Drool dripped from your open lips as you grunted, half of your face pressed into the puddle forming on the arm of the couch.  
  
“Delicious,” Hisoka wetly sucked in the pooling spit in his own mouth and swallowed it with an audible gulp. Normally vibrant yellow iris had a white mist covering them as your nen ability drew out the specified memory he had requested at the start of the session. An average customer would not be able to see anything except their own memory but, apparently, a being as powerful as the man behind you was able to double layer the current world with his own past. Never would’ve entertained him if you knew that but hindsight was, indeed, 20/20.  
  
You sent a vacant look at his perverted expression, concentration set to focus on channeling your nen into his brain instead of the quickening pace he was set on fucking you at. This session’s requested memeory just happened to be the first one he had asked you to relive. If your counting was correct only eighteen minutes thirty six seconds remained. Unfortunately you could, as well see your client’s memory as well as the present situation. Normal customers? Fine and dandy. This fucking psycho? Every single memory Hisoka wanted to relive was him hunting and killing someone. Lots and lots of someones. Professional appearance aside, it made you absolutely sick. The only reason you kept him on as a client was the fear of him ripping you to shreds just like the poor people he forced you to watch die at his hand.  
  
A particularly deep thrust of Hisako’s cock jolted you out of your musings. The little gasp you were too late to stop made that sick grin on his face widen, a line of drool escaping a corner. “How very delicious you are _indeed_. You know how easily I can kill you and yet you still fight back. Still refuse to let me hear you scream in defeat, hm?”  
  
Finally you tasted metallic on the back of your tongue as his pointed nails curled in just enough to pierce the inside of your cheek. At least the pain of the tiny cuts was enough to distract you from the unwanted pleasure of feeling Hisoka cock rubbing at just the right angle to make you feel the impending orgasm building up. Getting fucked against your will was a better fate than slow death, a conclusion you begrudgingly came to after the first time he had broken through your nen and held you down to fuck you without mercy. Adding on a special cost eased the pain of being violated and replaced the countless clothing that he destroyed with each session. Being able to give your better customers a discount was worth it, you reasoned with yourself.  
  
“Yes, that’s it. That’s the face I like to see,” Hisoka crooned. The overlapping image of your pained but determined face on top of the murderous memory was addicting. From the moment he had found out about your abilities he knew he was going to take you and, oh, how pleased he was that you put up a fight. Like right now. The smile on his face was no less than wicked as he changed the angle of his hips ever so slightly. “I wonder what you hate more, the fact that my cock is in you or the fact that I’m going to make you cum even though you don’t want to?”  
  
The two digits in your mouth suddenly withdrew, not even giving you enough time to wet your lips before they tangled in your hair, jerked you back hard enough that you thought Hisoka was trying to snap your neck. At the same time your hands were freed of his own nen before he grabbed them with his other hand to press them into the small of your back. Sick fuck had curved your back and tilted your head far enough so he could look at your pained face from above. Your own fingers curled into themselves at the pain of the awful position. Determination and skill, the only thing keeping your nen holding on to his mind.  
  
“That’s right. Keep trying to fight against how much you enjoy me fucking you.” Hisoka chuckled as he quickened his pace, just fast enough to make the incoming orgasm you where trying to ignore front and center. It was wildly impressive how stoic you stayed as your orgasm rocked your whole body, your pussy pulsating around Hisoka’s thrusting cock the only indication. The smile on his face became erratic, terrifying as he basked in the glory of your defeat. “See? Ah, you have so much potential, you don’t even cry out when I make you cum now.”  
  
Aftershocks of an orgasm, drawn out longer by the hunter’s unrelenting cock, did not distract you from the task at hand. The memory was in its final stages, the murderous aura around Hisoka flaring out as he reveled in both the past winning and the current. The hand against your back pressed harder as his hips picked up speed, the wetness of your orgasm coating his dick enough to easily keep up with the friction. As his clouded eyes began to roll back you knew it was almost all over.  
  
Even through all that you managed to sternly speak, “Hisoka, you did not pay nearly enough to finish inside me so you better pull out.”  
  
The act of defiance, combined with the memory end, made Hisoka cum as soon as he jerked his cock out of you. White stick spurts of semen landed on the fabric of your skirt, his cock resting against your ass as he moaned, body tensing momentarily as his own orgasm ebbed on. The grip on your hair and arms loosened as your nen receded back into your own body, releasing Hisoka from your power.  
  
You stayed silent as Hisoka cleaned himself up, whatever bullshit he was spewing falling on your deaf ears as he tucked his flaccid cock back into his pants. All the muscles in your body ached, your breathing the only thing you wanted to focus on now, eyes fixated on the dark stain on the couch arm left by your saliva. In and out, slow breath in, shaky breath out. Just stay numb enough for him to leave, that’s all you wanted right now.  
  
Whatever drivel Hisoka was going on about as he straightened up was cut off by your steady voice. “Your next appointment is in four weeks, same time. If you need to reschedule please call at least 24 hours ahead. And if you wish to add on any extras,” you paused to take a deep breath before mustering the courage to offer, “please inform me ahead of time. Enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Morow.”  
  
Hisoka chuckled, light and airy and sick and twisted, as he shot a wink at your unmoving body. “Of course. Until next time.”


End file.
